Crush
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow has a crush on the pretty pink hedgehog. For my friend Ripper Roo is Awesome! Lots of hug to her!


**For My Friend:**

_**Ripper Roo is Awesome**_**. **

**I made this for Roo since she has wanted a ShadAmy fic for some time now. :) **

Shadow POV

The Ultimate Life form isn't supposed to have feelings for others. But strangely, I have feelings for that rose colored female. I do remember caring about Maria but that was like a brother and sister type of love. What is this that I'm feeling for Amy? I wonder if Rouge would know. But if I ask her she'd jump me with whens, wheres, and whys. But still. She is of course a female like Amy. Perhaps she has a good answer.

End of POV

The onyx male Chaos controlled to the ivory bat's mansion that wasn't so far from the nearest jewelry center in Station Square. This didn't surprise Shadow one bit. He walked up the marble stairs and reached the large white door. He frowned and thought about exact questions he wanted answered. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds, then a strange feeling hit his stomach. Was the Ultimate life Form nervous? He growled at the feeling hopping that it would fear him but the wired feeling was still there. He ignored it the best he could. His ears perked up when he heard the noise of clicking and creaking. The door opened and there stood the well known jewel thief.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" She asked leaning against the door way.

"I need your help." He frowned.

"With?"

"A feeling." A shadow frowned and scowled. He has never asked anyone for help and right now he felt pathetic.

"A feeling? The have doctors for that." Rouge said without a care as to what he was trying to say.

"No. No I feel strange when I'm around………..this person." He said. He didn't want to say Amy's name because that would make things worse him. At least that's what he thought.

"Oh really? A person huh? Well then. Come inside and I'll see what I can do." Rouge stepped aside and the male walked into her home. She closed the door behind him and led him to the living room. Her home had white walls with jewelry on display all over. Shadow rolled his eyes and followed his ally. She sat on the white leather couch with Shadow sitting on the opposite side. He was slouching and his arms were crossed.

"Shoot Shadow. I don't have all day you know." The bat said with her arms crossed.

"Well this feeling towards this person is odd to me. I have the feeling this discomfort in my stomach and my heart begins to beat faster every time I see them. What is that?" Shadow asked looking straight at her.

"So this feeling you get in your stomach. Do you feel sick and in some ways like it?" Rouge asked now interested.

"Well………yes." Shadow said sounding slightly confused.

"So your heart beats faster when you see this person?" Rouge asked now understanding him. Shadow nodded and looked at her. She smirked and stood.

"Okay lover boy. Who is this person?" She asked while smirking.

"Lover boy?" Shadow said confused.

"You have a crush. So who is this person? Someone I know?" The ivory bat smirked.

"Crush? What is a _crush_?" He asked. Rouge looked at him in shock and gasped.

"You don't…….you don't know what a crush is?" She said in shock and close to collapsing.

"No."

"A crush is like……………it's like you feel something for someone and you don't want that person to know, unless you tell them. Then that crush gradually grows into love. You do know what love is don't you?" Rouge asked.

"Yes I do know what love is. I did love Maria when she was alive. I still do.' He said standing up from the couch.

"Well that's good. Just think of a crush as being the first step to love. That's as best as I can describe it." The bat said while standing in her trademark pose.

"I see." Shadow said looking at the white tiled floor in deep thought. Rouge went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell me who she is." The bat smiled. It wasn't like her to be this way but she could tell Shadow had a deep crush, deeper then the ocean itself.

"Her name is……….um………." The once fearless onyx male was now nervous to say the female's name to his ally.

"Hmm………what does she look like?" The bat asked more interested.

"Well she's……….young, pretty, umm………." Shadow was lose for words now. Anything else and he might as well as say her name out loud.

"Yeah that's half the girls around here. Well since you wont tell me I'll guess. Blaze?" Rouge said going through the list of females.

"No!" Shadow growled in shock.

"Jees calm down! Sally?"

"No way!"

"Umm…….hehe. Oh this is funny. Amy Rose?" Rouge smiled. Shadow's cheeks became a light shade of pink then gradually grew into a red.

"Ohh so it is Amy. Well what's stopping you from telling her how you feel?" Rouge asked sitting on the arm rest of her couch.

"I……I guess…………I don't know." Shadow frowned while crossing his arms.

"Well I can't make you do a thing, Shadow. You're on your own with this one." Rouge smiled and led him to the door.

"You wont help me?" Shadow asked looking at her.

"Nothing I can do at this point Shadow. Just go and tell her how you feel. If It doesn't work then there's a reason for it. But think positive. Even an x-killer as yourself can think positive." Rouge smiled as she opened the door for him to leave. The male sighed and nodded. He walked out of the home with a thank you and skated off to think.

Shadow POV

That cant be right! That cant be right at all! I don't love anyone else but Maria! No! No one else os to have my heart but her! I refuse to believe that bat!

End of POV

Shadow kept skating until he saw the rose colored hedgehog that he had supposed _crush_ on. She was walking on the side walk with her hands behind her back making her look innocent. He felt his face get red again. He saw that she was looking at the ground and thought it was the perfect time to get away.

"Chaos Control." He whisper, he teleported onto the roof a building and watched as she walked on alone. Her head was up and she had on the same smile. She went from walking to skipping. Shadow couldn't help but jump roof tops to follow her. He couldn't stop looking at her. Amy turned a corner and Shadow lost sight of her. He looked around and heard a yelp.

"Rose!" He skated onward to locate her. He looked down one of the buildings and saw Amy being held up against a brick wall at knife point. Three wolves were surrounding her.

"Amy." He said in a calm anger. He saw that the wolves were getting closer to her and snickering.

"What do you want!?" Amy shouted.

"Hehe. Look here boys. She's scared." A black and brown wolf smirked. Shadow got angry and jumped down into the ally way.

"Shadow!?" Amy shouted. Shadow was in front of her with his arms stretched out as if saying, don't come any closer.

"Stand back Amy." Shadow said while looking at her from the corner of his eye. Amy shuck and stayed behind the black and red striped male. Shadow turned to face the wolf pack and growled, showing off his K9 teeth.

"Get him boys!" The black and brown, clearly the leader, shouted. The two other wolves showed their claws and attacked. Shadow used his spin dash to knock a few away. But one of the wolves managed to dig his claws deeply into the hedgehog's chest. Shadow winced and grabbed the same wolf. He slammed him to the ground and punched his jaw. The wolf squirmed away and ran off. The last two wolves began to claw at Shadow as well.

"Shadow!" Amy shouted as she saw that he was getting badly cut by the razor blade like claws. The black hedgehog seemed unfazed so he continued to attack the two male wolves. Amy growled and pulled out her hammer.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. She was about to swing until Shadow rolled into a ball which knocked the wolves away.

"Stay there!" He said firmly at her. Amy frowned and dropped her hammer. Shadow rolled into a ball again and went back in for the attack. Amy watched from behind him as the fight progressed.

"Let's get out of here!" a purple and black wolf shouted to his leader. The black and brown one nodded and the two sped off. Shadow smirked and stood up right. His chest, shoulder, and arms were bleeding badly. Amy went up to him and touched his arm. He tensed up and looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at his eyes. Shadow looked at her and then turned his back towards her. He was hiding the blush on his muzzle.

"Well sorry for asking!" Amy growled. She turned heel and walked the other way. She frowned and stopped before heading to far. She looked back and saw Shadow staring at her. His face showed no emotion like always. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Thanks Shadow." She embraced him in a heart warming hug. Shadow kept his arms at his side but laid his head on her shoulder. Amy smiled and nuzzled against his plushy chest.

_Maybe this crush thing isn't so bad after all. _Shadow smiled thinking to himself. He slowly returned the embrace and held her close to him. Amy's eyes widened. Shadow as actually hugging her? She felt oddly safe in his hug and just stood there.

_Wonder why she's still hugging me. _Shadow sighed and loosened up on his grip. He was to fully let her go until Amy hugged him tighter.

_I'm covered in blood and badly injured yet she still is hugging me?!_ Shadow shrugged and hugged her back. There was some type of connection yet it was unknown to the both of them. Maybe that crush would grow into something more and special. Shadow hopped so.

**I hope you liked this story, Roo. All of it came from the top of my random head. YAY! (dances around page) This is darkness wasted signing off! (waves) See ya around! (keeps dancing to music) Yes I can embarrass myself easily but I could care less! Woohoo!! (keeps dancing to **_**Forever**_** by Chris Brown) (**_**Still**_** dancing!) WOOHOO!! If ya can keep up then get up and dance to your fav song! (dances to more music) **


End file.
